


No Conspiracy This

by nobinaries



Series: Conspiracy's End [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobinaries/pseuds/nobinaries
Summary: Sequel to Conspiracy's End. Kathryn realizes a few things about Seven and about herself.





	No Conspiracy This

**Author's Note:**

> This is an apologetically sexy story and I use the "c" word to describe female anatomy because, in the right circumstances, I find it sexy. It is only used once and is not the focus of anything but I wanted to give fair warning for those who find that word distasteful or disturbing. I hope you give it a chance and enjoy.

Seven held herself still, looking into the Captain’s eyes. She had often considered her eidetic memory efficient and useful but she’d never had a feeling of gratitude before. Knowing that she would be able to recall the exact shade of those gray eyes in this moment brought her something she might have to label as joy. She had become much more adept in the last few months at identifying and labeling her emotions, distinguishing their nuance. The ones she had been experiencing since arriving in the Captain’s quarters seemed much larger, more sweeping, than anything she’d experienced before. It would be overwhelming, maybe even frightening, if it didn’t feel so good.

“Seven…” Kathryn spoke her name with soft hesitancy. Seven noted the quaver in the other woman’s voice, so slight typical human hearing would not have detected it. She knew the Captain was…nervous…a curious thing to realize considering her rather unshakable nature under considerably more harrowing circumstances than this.

Seven didn’t press Kathryn to speak further she merely remained kneeling in front of her and lowered her hand gently taking the Captain’s hands in both of hers offering something to hold on to. Kathryn took the offering twining their fingers together and gripping with a soft certainty. Kathryn needed to be anchored in the moment or she knew she would run from this. She also knew running would be the biggest mistake she would ever make in a lifetime of mistakes. She drew in a steadying breath struggling to find the words she knew she needed to speak.

Kathryn had spent a great deal of time convincing herself that she would never be in this situation. She had alternately told herself Seven was disinterested, or too unfamiliar with these emotions, to ever make the first move or told herself she would be able to resist and ‘do what was right’ if it ever proved necessary. It was turning out she had been utterly mistaken on all counts. She also felt foolish for having assumed either had any validity.

The woman in front of her wasn’t the restored human being the Captain had expected Seven to become, nor was she some stunted drone hell bent on denying her humanity and Kathryn silently berated herself for having ever tried to fit Seven into either of those boxes.

“Seven,” Kathryn began again trying to arrange her thoughts, “I wish for you to love me, perhaps more than I should, but I have to know…do you wish for me to love you?”

Seven was mildly surprised by the question. She had assumed her actions here would have adequately demonstrated her interest, but she also knew that humans required repetition and reassurance at times to believe what was right in front of them. It was a trait that could be alternately endearing and aggravating. Human emotional interactions were most inefficient but if the warmth infusing her body was any indication thus far they could also be rewarding.

“Yes.” Seven spoke that single word with utter confidence, feeling no need to elaborate on the truth. She maintained eye contact with Kathryn drawing their joined hands up before tipping her head forward brushing her full lips slowly across Kathryn’s knuckles. She watched as the soft smile that started at the corners of the Captain’s lips reached her deep gray eyes.

Keeping their eyes locked Seven turned Kathryn’s hand and placed a soft kiss at the juncture where palm meets wrist and brushed just the tip of her tongue there. She watched with a mix of fascination and pleasure as Kathryn’s eyes fluttered at the contact and a small, needful, sound escaped her slightly parted lips. In her quest to learn more about humanity Seven had researched much about the mechanics of human sexuality but she was finding the real-world applications of those endeavors to be much more fascinating than she had anticipated.

Kathryn drew in a shaky breath trying to calm the sensations that threatened to overwhelm her. _Good God Katie, how did this even happen_ , she mentally chided herself. Though, if she’s honest, she knew exactly how it happened. If forced to admit it, she knew there was every chance of this happening from the moment she had decided to sever Seven’s link to the collective. Everything since then had been a slow progression to this moment.

Seven briefly noted the elevation in Kathryn’s heart rate, her breathing was shallow, her capillary response caused a soft pink in her cheeks that Seven found quite aesthetically pleasing. She pressed her lips to Kathryn’s skin again feeling the faint thump of her pulse. There was something so _alive_ about Kathryn. Seven came from a place of mechanical sterility, efficiency, control, had lived in that for eighteen years. The world she found herself in now was messy, convoluted, chaotic, and often overwhelming and for a long time Seven had wanted a return to her ordered existence. But, not now, not anymore, not when she could feel Kathryn’s warm skin under her lips and smell her unique human scent and hear the hitch in Kathryn’s breath when Seven once again let her tongue brush warm flesh.

Somewhere in Kathryn’s mind she wondered at how warm Seven’s lips were. The rebellious part of her that had imagined Seven’s lips had always assumed she would be cooler, somehow. Instead she was all heat and softness against Kathryn’s sensitized flesh. All Seven had done was trail a series of soft touches along the inside of her wrist and Kathryn was nearly undone. That simple touch made Kathryn hunger in a way that she was entirely unfamiliar with. It made her want in a way that bordered on terrifying if she let herself think too much, so instead of thinking she laced the fingers of her free hand into Seven’s hair and pulled her upward until she could taste the heat of Seven’s mouth with her own.

Kathryn moaned into Seven’s mouth as their lips touched and parted and touched again. Their kisses were firm, demanding, Kathryn felt desperate to taste and explore as though this would all disappear if she let go and she knew she was clinging to Seven with all her might. She almost missed the softening of Seven’s hands on her and the delicate touch of metal tipped fingers on her cheek as Kathryn chased after Seven’s lips as they inexplicably pulled away.

“Kathryn,” Seven spoke with a delicate firmness that forced Kathryn to look into those crystalline blue eyes. “I am here. I am not going anywhere.”

It took Kathryn a solid beat to figure out what Seven was talking about and when she did she realized again how woefully she underestimated Seven’s understanding of human emotions. She dropped her eyes feeling embarrassed at how easily Seven had seen through her. Borg enhanced fingers once again stroke her cheek and slowly moved to lift her chin forcing Kathryn to meet Seven’s eyes again.

“Am I that obvious?” Kathryn asked, self-deprecation sneaking into her voice.

“Not to everyone,” Seven answered gently. “But I have spent a great deal of time accumulating data on the subject.” There was the slightest quirk of a smile at the corner of Seven’s mouth when she finished speaking letting Kathryn hear the statement for the gentle teasing it was.

“You do not need to be afraid Kathryn,” Seven said. “We also do not need to move more quickly than you are comfortable with. I am certain of my desires, but I understand if you need more time to consider your own.”

Kathryn nearly laughed out loud. Here she was face to face with the thing she had spent years simultaneously denying and longing for and Seven was the one worried she was pushing Kathryn too fast. It really was comical.

“Oh sweetheart,” the endearment slipped so easily from Kathryn’s lips she barely noticed herself saying it. “I may have a thousand practical fears about this, but I have never been more certain of my desires.” And she knew the words were true. Kathryn had experienced plenty of safe, tidy, love in her life, enough to know that this was not safe, or tidy, but she needed Seven like she needed to breathe.

Seven took Kathryn at her word and saw no reason for further delay. With uncommon grace she stood offering a hand to Kathryn, encouraging her to do the same. For the first time since Seven had entered her quarters Kathryn didn’t hesitate or question herself she just reached out taking Seven’s proffered hand and stood. Seven hadn’t stepped back more than a few inches so their bodies touched lightly, and Kathryn had to tip her head back to look up into Seven’s smiling face.

“Shall we?” Seven arched her ocular implant and extended her free hand in a motion toward the bedroom.

“Yes.” It was Kathryn’s turn not to elaborate on a simple truth. Instead she led the way still holding Seven’s hand in hers as they took the short walk across the room.

Kathryn didn’t let go of Seven’s hand until they stood next to her bed and even then, she only did so to pull her gray tunic over her head and toss it haphazardly toward a chair in the corner. She had removed her bra hours ago as she’d had no plans to leave her quarters again that evening. She may not have had Borg enhanced senses, but she couldn’t miss Seven’s eyes dilating at the sight of her bare chest.

“You wish for me to touch you?” There was a note of reverence laced through the desire in Seven’s question.

“Yes,” Kathryn’s voice was low and dusky. Before she’d finished the word, Seven’s fingertips were tracing the outline of Kathryn’s collarbones. Her touch was not too soft nor too firm just steady and as thorough as her kisses had been. Kathryn was quite familiar with Seven’s capacity for singular focus but hadn’t considered what it would be like to be the object of that focus. She had never been touched as though someone was trying to memorize every inch of her flesh but that was exactly what this felt like as Seven’s fingers moved from collarbones to shoulders to the soft curve of the outside of her breasts.

Seven drew in a deep steadying breath as she let her fingers explore. Kathryn’s skin was soft and lightly freckled. Seven noted that as her skin flushed the freckles stood out even more and she delighted in the visual. She also noted that Kathryn’s nipples puckered into swollen knots when her fingers touched Kathryn’s breasts. Making a mental note of that sensitivity she moved her fingers in lazy circles inching closer but not yet touching.

It was almost maddening, the pace that Seven was keeping. It made Kathryn feel like her skin was too tight, like she wanted to burst from the confines of her body. She wondered, briefly, if Seven knew how teasingly torturous her touch was. Just as Kathryn was sure Seven was about to finally roll her nipples between those nimble fingers her touch stilled and stopped. Kathryn opened her eyes and looked directly into Seven’s.

Seven raised her implant archly, smirking down at the thinly veiled frustration in Kathryn’s gray eyes. Kathryn smirked back silently challenging Seven. Kathryn was now fully aware that Seven knew every bit of how she was making Kathryn feel, in fact she was enjoying watching the flames she was slowly and deliberately stoking. Kathryn debated drawing out this first battle of wills but decided she had denied herself and denied Seven what they both wanted long enough and softened her smirk.

“Please,” Kathryn’s voice was soft, but she knew Borg hearing would make out the word easily. She also took satisfaction in the way it made Seven’s breathing catch. That was her last clear thought before Seven’s fingers finally tugged at her nipples and her lips were captured by Seven’s warm, wet mouth.

It was a few short moments later that Kathryn found herself lying prone on her bed pressed deliciously beneath Seven’s long, lithe body. Her hands drifted up Seven’s back pulling her close while she searched for the clasp at the neck of Seven’s biosuit. She wanted, no needed, to feel Seven’s flesh against hers. Her fingers were clumsy with desire and Kathryn nearly cursed at the ridiculous inefficiency of the garment before she finally felt the clasp give and the fabric loosened.

Seven pulled away and sat back kneeling between Kathryn’s legs as she worked the biosuit down her arms. As she did so she felt the first moment of shyness she’d felt that evening. The Captain was familiar with the implants that were readily visible day to day but there was a chance she would not be able to adapt to the visual impact of the implants that were more hidden. Seven took a deep breath lowering her arms and allowing the fabric she’d been holding up to pool around her waist.

Kathryn felt as much as saw the shift in Seven’s energy from confident to uneasy and it didn’t take a genius to determine the reason. Kathryn sat up, reaching out to run soft fingers over the matching starbursts that rested below Seven’s collarbones. She couldn’t think of a better way to reassure Seven that she was beautiful, that Kathryn wanted all of her than by leaning forward and placing soft, wet kisses to those same small starbursts. She traced the outline where metal blended into flesh with her tongue noting the salt of skin blending with the metallic tang. As she did so she heard a low moan slip from Seven. With that Kathryn’s hands grew bolder and began outlining the long ridges of Seven’s abdominal implant that corseted her torso. She felt Seven shudder under her touch and pressed further moving until Seven was the one lying across the bed with Kathryn draped over her.

Without hesitation Kathryn moved lower on Seven’s body spreading kisses and soft strokes of her tongue over each implant. As she moved her hands found Seven’s biosuit bunched at her waist and she encouraged Seven to lift her hips just enough for Kathryn to pull it down further over the curve of her luscious ass and hips, down those endless legs and off to be tossed away. Kathryn stood now, at the edge of the bed looking down at a stunningly naked Seven unable to believe her luck. Somehow in this endless universe, in this god forsaken back water of a quadrant, they had found each other.

“Kathryn,” Seven’s voice had a new breathless quality that drew Kathryn out of her reverie. “I think you are wearing an inappropriate amount of clothing at this point.”

Kathryn looked down at herself and noted she was still wearing pants. “Indeed,” she agreed with Seven’s sentiment and promptly slipped her pants and undergarments off in one smooth motion before rejoining Seven on the bed.

Their bodies were now naked and pressed together each feeling like they couldn’t get close enough to the other. It was unclear who started kissing whom first, it was also entirely irrelevant to either of them. Their kisses were hungry and endless.

Kathryn’s hands traveled down Seven’s back pulling their bodies together impossibly tighter as her thigh slipped between Seven’s pressing into heat and wetness. Without conscious thought Kathryn’s hips bucked forward seeking a rhythm against Seven. Unwilling to wait any longer Kathryn pressed Seven back into the bed once more and slipped her hand between their bodies. She sought and found Seven’s warm, wet folds sliding her fingers over Seven’s swollen clit. Seven was so soft, so perfect, Kathryn couldn’t stop the moan that rose within her. Seven matched the sound as Kathryn’s questing fingers slid into her with determined slowness.

Seven met Kathryn’s thrusts with a lifting of her hips as their eyes met. Seven had no words for the sensations she was experiencing but she knew she didn’t need them as long as she could look into Kathryn’s eyes. There was no logic to this, no science. This was primal, this was _human_. Seven reached up cupping Kathryn’s face in her hands needing to be certain Kathryn wouldn’t look away from her. She needed an anchor in this beautiful chaos and she found it in Kathryn’s storm gray eyes.

Kathryn shifted her thigh to give force and support to her fingers as they thrust with steady, unwavering passion within Seven’s sweet, wet, cunt. Her eyes were locked with Seven’s blue gaze watching the waves of pleasure crest and break there. Watching as Seven let each emotion tumble forth unhindered with her moans and breathy cries Kathryn let her own love shine through. Kathryn only knew she was crying when she felt the warm wetness of tears on her cheeks, but she didn’t stop she kept slowly moving within Seven, seeking that spot she knew was there and she knew when she found it because Seven’s eyes finally closed, and her head went back as her body pulled taught and she pulsed around Kathryn’s fingers. Kathryn guided her through the pleasure not stopping until the last tremors stilled and Seven tightened her arms around Kathryn pulling her close.

Kathryn tried to slowly withdraw her fingers, but Seven’s hand gripped her wrist clearly communicating that she wasn’t ready to give up that felling of fullness just yet. Once it was clear Seven had communicated her message her hand moved from Kathryn’s wrist to seek access between their bodies. Kathryn shifted sitting up straddling Seven’s thigh and allowing Seven easy access and more comfort for her own wrist. Seven smiled at Kathryn’s practicality and slipped her fingers between her thigh and Kathryn’s heat. Kathryn’s arousal was clear as she gasped at the touch of Seven’s fingers. Seven easily slid two of her long fingers up to the knuckle and groaned at the perfection of it.

Kathryn felt her own need grow exponentially where she had been previously entirely focused on Seven’s pleasure and she shifted on Seven’s fingers wanting to feel them sliding within her. She saw Seven’s small nod of approval at the motion and began to rock herself up and down on Seven’s fingers as she did so Seven added a third finger and Kathryn cried out at the delicious stretch. As she continued to move, the hand she still had inside Seven began matching the pace of her thrusts onto Seven’s fingers. It was as though a circuit was completed and the pleasure building in one of them built in the other. Kathryn had never felt anything quite like this before and gave herself over to it completely.

Seven shifted beneath her using her strength to sit up she wrapped her free arm around Kathryn’s lower back and helped guide her as she rode Seven’s fingers and drove her fingers into Seven. Seven pressed their lips together claiming Kathryn as hers as they swallowed each other’s cries bodies crashing into each other. Kathryn tumbled first her inner walls clutching at Seven’s fingers, fluid pouring from her coating Seven’s hand and thigh pushing Seven over the edge once again. Seven fell back to the bed taking Kathryn with her where they lay in a messy tangle of limbs and aftershocks.

Kathryn came to rest with her head on Seven’s chest. She could hear the reassuringly steady beat of Seven’s heart under he ear and she let herself sprawl over Seven’s body, unwilling to have any space between them just yet. She knew the real world would intrude in on them soon enough.

Seven absently stroked the line of Kathryn’s spine with her fingertips taking note of the rate of Kathryn’s heartbeat and respiration as they returned to something more resembling normal.

“Kathryn” Seven spoke softly and Kathryn realized she would never get tired of hearing her name spoken in precisely that way.

“Hmm,” Kathryn didn’t quite have it to form real words.

“I wish to continue loving you for as long as you wish me to,” Seven paused, “possibly longer.”

“Well,” Kathryn lifted her head resting her chin on the back of her hand where it sat on Seven’s chest, “I wish for you to love me for the rest of my days.”

“Acceptable,” Seven stated simply as she pulled Kathryn up her body and began kissing her again.

The real world would, indeed, intrude at some point. This was the Delta Quadrant after all, but on this star date neither Captain Janeway or her Astrometrics Officer were particularly interested in any conspiracy other than the one the universe had set into motion to bring them together.


End file.
